Finding the Real Me
by Affectionate-Ferret
Summary: Squees parents go out on abit of a vacation leaving Squee behind. While they're gone though, they get into an accident and eventually die. How will Squee deal with this? If you wanna know your gonna have to read it! NnyXolder Squee.Given Up on this story.
1. Lost

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters! They all belong to Jhonen Vasquez, or our all mighty lord! 

Chapter one:

I sat in my room on my bed whisperering to the voice across from me. He kept objecting to what I was saying and encouraging the opposite of what I wanted. But I liked to listen to him anyway. I don't know why, but I just did. I still lived nextdoor to the scary neighbor man, but I no longer called him that, even if the voice did. His eyes glowed through the darkness and his voice echoed in my mind. "I know...and if I commited suicide tomorrow no one care...no one would notice," I whispered back at him. He cackled. That voice sent chills up and down my spine and I glared at him. "Its only true and you know it!" I yelled.

_"No need for yelling now. What if your parents hear you? You'll be in trouble and you don't want that do you? Yes, people probably wouldn't care if you died tomorrow, but I know the man nextdoor would, he cares about you. Have you forgotten him?"_ he asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "No...how do you forget a man like Johnny? I would think it to be impossible. Your right, he would care, and I guess its because he does know that I'm still alive," I told him looking down at my small hands. "Shmee...?"

_"yes?"_

"oh...its nothing", I said smiling softly to myself at the thought of someone caring about me in some sorta weird way.

--------

I was lying in my room reading a book from skool. My head was on my pillow and the window was wide open. I could hear the screams next door, you'd think I'd be used to it...but I'm not! I still can't get over the thought of someone being tortured by a homicidal maniac.

But I have grown to know it. I'm quite fond of the knowledge that Johnny is still there and hasn't left. I am still frightened of him. Not so much though since I have come to learn he wouldn't harm me. The voice tells me other wise.

I sighed then closed my book and set it aside. I stood up and walked towards the window. I stared down at the glowing house next door. The dark of the night surrounding it was amazing. You never know whats lurking out there, waiting for you when your alone then jumping out to attack. I sighed again then leaned out the window to breath in some fresh air. I closed my eyes for what seemed like only a second and when I opened them the first thing I saw was Johnny sitting on the sill next to me. I squeaked then fell backwards landing on the floor with a loud thump.

"Whoa! Are you okay?", he asked slipping off the sill and looking down at me.

I just groaned then slowly let out, "Holy shit Johnny, don't sneak up on me like that!", he just laughs abit then holds out his hand in which I grab so he can pull me to my feet. I rubbed the back of my sore head where I had hit it when falling, "Anyways...hello", I said sitting on my bed.

"Hi", says Johnny looking at me surprised. "Oh! Right, Squee, you wouldn't happen to have a potato peeler that I can borrow? One you wont mind not being able to get blood and brains off",he asked giving me an half innocent look.

My eye twitched. What the hell was he gonne do with a potato peeler?! Either way I shook my head while backing away, "No...no I don't. sorry", I said sitting on my bed and looking into my hands.

"hmm...well okay, I'll see ya later-"

"Squee!?!", I heard my dad call from the stair case. I heard a harsh knock from the door and the handle begin to turn. I jumped up and began to panicked. I quickly glanced at Johnny who seemed completely calm.

My eyes twitched again and I screamed, "DON'T COME IN!!", the handle stopped and I calmed abit. I heard my father sigh from behind the door and I sat down again looking up at my neighbor. He seemed to have not budged one bit from when my father knocked. I sighed then looked at the door, "Yes?",

"Me and your mother are gonna be gone for a few days to get away from you and pretend you didn't ruin our lives...and don't forget I still hate you", I heard him call. I glanced at Johnny who looked slightly pissed. My fathers shadow from under the door left and I collapsed onto my bed.

I curled up and groaned under my breath, "You can go now Nny", I whispered. When I turned to see if he was still standing there I found that he wasn't. I stood up and looked out the window. I saw that Johnny had completely dissapeared. The sound of the door slamming closed was in both the back of me inside and infront from outside. The car door opened and shut and I realised...I was finally alone.

--------

It had been a week now that I was alone. My parents had not called once to check upon me or ensure I was still there. I stayed in most of the time, going out for food everyone and awhile though. Shmee kept me company and Johnny stopped by every now and then. Pepito did as well. The good thing about being home alone is that no one says "I hate you", no one hits me for doing something bad, and I'm free to do anything I want...which isn't alot by the way.

_"How long has it been since your parents left?"_ asked Shmee. I just shrugged and shoved another tablespoon full of cerial in my mouth. I munched on the soggy yet crunchy cerial and turned on the T.V. cartoons nowa days were pretty violent, fighting and stuff. But no better way to spend a saturday moring.

I was about to take another bite of my cerial when there was a knock at the door. I sighed and placed the spoon back in the bowl and got up to answer the door. Despise my appearence of my black shirt with a yellow smiley face and blue pants, ruffled hair and tired eyes...I answered it. The police were there...or at least two officers and one car behind them that was pulled up to the sidewalk. I gave them a funny look then stepped aside to let them in. They both had straight yet dark and sad expressions.

I closed the door and followed them towards the couches. They sat down and I stood infront of them, "If I may ask...whats wrong?", I attempted to look in their eyes but they avoided me for some reason. I felt something was definatly wrong. Finally one of them spoke up.

"I'm just going to presume that you are Todd Casil", she looked up at me and I nodded. "Todd...your parents were in an accident...there car swerved off the road and they crashed into a gas station...they were rushed to a hospital but...they didn't make it...I'm sorry", she said bowing her head. The other just tightened their eyes closed and turned away more.

I ran what she said through my mind over, over, over, and over again...but no luck in processing it. I smiled and laughed abit before asking, "what?"

The other finally looked at me with an even more sad look. "Your parents died...but they left something before dying. Its a paper, that I have here-", he began to dig in his pockets and I ate a few more chips and watched as he pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. He handed it to me and I took it and carefully read the words.(in which Im not gonna type in because you can use your god damn imagination)

My hands were trembling and my mouth was tightly sealed. My eyes filled to the brim with tears. I dropped the chip bag and fell back in the chair. I dropped the paper and brought my knees to my chest placing my forehead on them and I began to tremble. My parents were really dead...and they left me to be taken to an orphanage.

"I ain't going to no orphanage!", I screamed uncurling then standing up. I stomped on the paper and something in the back of my mind snapped. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell to my knees then glared at the police officers. "My damn parents hated me! Constantly telling me that I was a mistake! I was just to stupid and blind to see it! And now that they're dead they just put me in some sorta home?!", I laughed, "They wish! seventeen years of their shit is enough!", I stood up and staggered towards the door, "AND YOU! You can all **FUCK OFF**", I then opened the door and ran off. I ran not very far...infact...the distance was only nextdoor.


	2. Everythings Gonna be Fine

Disclaimer:I do not own the lovely characters of Jthm...and I'm glad I don't because I would make a great fucking mess of it! These chars belong to our Master Jhonen Vasquez --------

I banged on my neighbors door with my fist. I was crying uncontrollably! I was crying so hard I could barely catch my breath and breathe. Soon enough I saw him there at the now open the door, and without thinking I flung myself on him hugging the life out of the homicidal maniac. I was squeezing so hard I was sure he would've stopped breathing. Infact, the least I excpected him to do was to push me off. But he didn't...instead I felt his arms wrap around me in a comforting manner.

"Shh, what happened? Whats wrong?", he asked while pulling me inside and sitting me down. I gave a shaky sigh and tried to hold back the sobs but it just made them worse. Finally I began to breathe again and I sighed into his shirt. Johnny had a delightful scent...sorta like after the rain...that was kinda weird. I excpected him to smell sorta musty, like blood and dust almost. But no. Instead he smelled like fresh rain.

"Johnny! My parents are dead!", I sobbed again but it wasn't as bad as before. I pulled away and looked up at him trying my best to smile, "But know what? I'm kinda glad!", I said balling my hands into fists. My smile faded alittle...was I really happy?

"I guess it only took abit of emotional shock to help you get a grip on reality", he said laughing. He sighed then looked to the side, "I only wish I were the one to kill them", he mumbled. 

We sat there for awhile. My sobbing subsided completely and I was calm, then there was then a knock at the door. "Um, Squee, your gonna have to let go of me so I can get the door", said Johnny desperatly trying to pry me off of him. I just shook my head. I heard him sigh then struggle to his feet, lifting me as well. We walked to the door and Johnny answered it. It was the police officers.

The two officers looked at me confused, "um...?"

"Yeah, he won't let go", said Johnny still trying to push me off but eventually giving up.

"Yes...well um, may I ask who you are, and what are your relations to Todd?", asked the female officer. 

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "um...I am Johnny C. I'm his neighbor and friend", said Johnny just as calm as he was the day my dad almost came into my room. 

She nodded, "I'm very sorry Johnny uh, C. I'm afraid Im gonna have to take him to the orphanage", she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I paniced then let go of Johnny and hid behind him clutching at his shirt.

"I don't think he wants to go", I heard Johnny say. I nodded glancing at them. "Maybe he can stay with me instead", he suggested.

"Um...I'm not to sure about that, Todds parents wanted him to go to the Orphanage. Not stay with their neighbor. Um...", wow this cop sure was timid. "Maybe we can make an acception, if Todd really wants to stay here. Do you?", she asked.

I was feeling scared right now but I nodded anyway. Anything was better than what my parents wanted. I clutched tighter onto Johnnys shirt and whispered to him to make them go away. I just wanted them to go away. "I'm sorry but, would you mind leaving now?", he asked.

"Oh! of course, c'mon Jeremy", she said putting a hand on the male cops shoulder and guiding him towards the police car. Johnny closed the doors and looked back at me.

"I think you may need to rest Squeegee", he took me through a hall way then down a flight of stairs and into a dark room. In the room it was cold. He guided me in and showed me a bed. I sat down on it and I looked up at him. He looked down at me calmly. "I'll leave the door opened alright? If you need something don't hesitate to ask", he said before turning and heading down the hall.

I sighed and layed down covering myself with the light blue tattered blanket. It was cool yet unusually warm. Though it was infact only around twelve I was feeling tired. I began to pant at the thought of my parents being dead. Did that mean I was free? Was I really free? Or was this just another nightmare. I calmed myself down and felt tears flood my eyes as I attempted to close them and fall asleep. Eventually I did fall asleep, but it was a dreamless sleep.  
--------

I woke up and sat up suddenly stricken with fear, "Where Am I?!", I shot my gaze around, desperatly trying to know where I was. Then I saw Johnny walk in looking bored. 

He glanced at me and smiled, "Finally up?", he asked walking towards me. I calmed as I finally remembered where I was, I was at Johnnys house.

"Oh...yeah", I said still taking in the room around me. Nails were sticking outta the wall, blood stained the floor, no window. "What time is it?", I asked finally.

"Oh...I think its around five...a...m", he said perching his lips. "yeah", he sat on the bed and lyed next to me sighing, "I haven't lyed in this thing for a looooong time", he said closing his eyes. I scootched away from him hitting the wall lightly.

"Really? Why?", I asked curious.

"hmm...I guess its because I hate to sleep", he responded sighing.

I nodded. I didn't wanna ask why again because I didn't wanna get on his nerves. Johnny can be scary when he's mad.

"I think that last time I slept was sometime last month...it was annoying", he muttered.

"Sleeping can be weird. I'm constantly thinking about how dreams and stuff work. Like how your eyelids stay closed when you sleep...it's just weird", I muttered back.

"Mmm hmm, hey! I got an idea! Hows about you attempt to stay up for at least a week and see how it goes from there".

"Sure", I said with no hesitation. I always wanted to know what it was like to have insomnia.

Yes...I'm just weird like that.

"Good, I won't let you sleep and everyones happy. Whats cool is I now have company here at my humble abode", he smiled and stood up. I stood up as well and followed him as he left the room and walked up the narrow staircase. When we got the the upper level he took me to the living room and we sat down on the couch, "Now for some T.V"

--------

Affection: I'm sorry that it goes so fast but Im sorta new to this whole fanfiction thing and I think Im getting the hang of things, please just bare with my not so awesome skills. I promise to get better soon and make things slow down abit. I'm also sorry about completely O.Cing them, So sorry!!!! 


	3. Trouble at the Store

Disclaimer:I do not own these **wonderful** characters. Thankfully Lord Vasquez does.

--------

It had been three days of staying awake and I was having trouble keeping my eyelids opened. Nny on the other hand, well...he was wide awake and kicking. I lyed there on the couch drooling unawaringly. I had learned to deal with Nnys murderous ways and the constant stench of blood in the house.

I was deep in thought when I felt myself being irritated in my shoulder. I strained my eyes and saw Johnny there poking me with his happy knife. I groaned and sat up to show him he had my attention.

"Lets go get BrainFreezies!", he said rather loudly.

I just groaned, "I dun wanna", I grumbled.

He laughed, "its the sleep thing isn't it? It passes after the first month", he said dryly. I lazily glared at him and he laughed. All these brainfreezies made Johnny pretty hyper. They just made me sick.

He nudged me again and I groaned, "Fine! I'll go with you to get brainfreezies", I said giving up to him and his constant need for cherry flavored slush. He smiled at me. I then got up and walked with him to the door. He got in the drviers seat and I got in the passengers and we drove off to the store which personally I thought wasn't that far to walk.

We got there and made it to the BrainFreezy Machine. The same flavors remained there; Squid Ink, Blueberry Spit, Cherry Doom. I stuck out my tongue in disgust. This was the eighth time that they changed one of the flavors. They were always so icky. The only flavor that ever remained was Cherry Doom. I guess it was because Johnny was constantly taking from it...and the fact that it was the only flavor anyone would ever choose.

"Here!", I looked over to Johnny who was offering me one of the cups. I took it and waited for him to fill his with the sweet red beverage. After filling it the top I began to fill mine. He handed me a cap for it and I watched as he popped his on. He inserted a straw and headed to the counter to pay. I smiled. I then finished filling my cup and placed on the top. I put in a straw and quickly made my way towards him and we headed out.

But while heading out Johnny seemed to bump into someone else causing him to crush his drink in between him and the one he came in contact with. "Watch it you little butt tick!!", he yelled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Its not my fault I bumped into a blind fucking dumbass", yelled the other one.

Johnnys eye twitched and I saw him reach for the blade in his boot. "Squee go on I'll be there in a second", he instructed.

I nodded heading off, but not soon enough to avoid the words, "Oh! You don't want your little fag to see me beat up his boyfriend?", I scrunched my eyes closed running off towards the car. I opened the passengeres side shutting the door behind me as I crawled in then peeking over the dash board with caution to observe Nny and his newest victim.

His new victim did put up quite a fight. Nny got hit a couple of times in the face before he finally got in a good bloody slash in the guys throat. The guy fell to the ground and Nny just stood there over him while panting slightly. Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2

He tightened the gloves on his hand by pulling them up till you could see the true form of his cold slender fingures. Which were indeed cold.

--------

Affection:Okay! This was indeed short! Mainly because my computer is starting to spazz out and I want to get this chapter over and done with...I promise the next chapter WILL BE LONGER! So I hope you enjoyed it and if not, well...I didn't force you to read it and I'm not gonna force you to read the next one! Thankyou and good night.


	4. Feelings and Fainting

Disclaimer:You know what I'm gonna say but just in case, blah blah blah, I do not own these characters, they all belong **Jhonen Vasquez**!!

--------

Johnny hauled the body into into the trunk and got into the car sighing heavily. I looked at him with abit of embarrasement. "What?", he asked with annoyance in his voice.

I 'squee'd' and moved away stuttering out a "nothing" before scootching further towards the car door in fear. I knew to stay away from Johnny when he was mad. He was scary when he was mad. I blushed and shrunk into the crack between the door and my seat. I glanced at Johnny again and saw him still looking at me, but with a softer look.

"I'm sorry Squeegee. Its just that bastard got to me. NO ONE calls my Squeegee a fag!", he announced. He started the car and drove home in a rush. I smiled at him softly and lifted myself back into the seat. We got home in around eight seconds flat. A new record. He got out the car then I did. He walked towards the trunk and I headed inside, him right behind me. He sighed while walking into the house and quickly heading downstairs, "I'll be back!", he yelled.

"Okay!", I called back. I walked into the T.V room and sat down on the couch turning the T.V on. I set my BrainFreezy aside not even wanting anything to do with it. Instead I grabbed a bag of Senior Salsa chips and munched on those for awhile while awaiting Nnys return. I wasn't allowed any deeper in the basement than the bedroom. I was pretty sure I knew why.

About twenty mintues went by, maybe half an hour until Johnny came back up. He sat next to me leaning back on the couch sighing deeply. He was covered in blood again. His chest heaved softly as I watched him. His eyes were closed and his arms hung losely behind the back of the couch. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from doing something I'd regret. But I was already caught.

"Can I help you?", Nny asked curiously. He noticed my staring.

I flinched, abit looking away embarrased. "No."

He shrugged then glanced at the T.V with abit of an annoyed look on his face. "Dammit, and I really wanted a fucking BrainFreezy too", he muttered.

I blushed and glancing back at him, "you can have mine. I'm not gonna drink it", I said reaching over, taking it from the small coffee table and handing it to him.

"Thanks", he took it and began to suck on the straw happily.

I bit my lip and asked, "Johnny?", Nny hummed something in response.

"Whats a...whats a fag?", Johnnys eyes widened and he looked away obviously not wanting to meet my gaze. Was it bad? I looked at him more curious and he turned to me with a serious look in his eye.

"Well...I'm pretty sure its something your not...but its a mean name for homosexuals. Its often used in negative name calling and such. Damn bastards", he mumbled biting his lip.

"oh", I mumbled quietly. I shoved another chip in my mouth and munched it quietly.

"...you aren't are you?", He asked. What should I do. Lie...or tell him the truth. If I lied and he know...but if I told the truth what would he do?...Lie for now...then in time I'll tell him...when I'm ready.

I swallowed ,"no", I said it calm and simple while keeping a straight face and putting in another chip. I kept a bored look on my face while watching the screen.

"Oh, okay", he leaned back into the cushion and sipped more brainfreezy. The conversation was obviously over.

--------

I finished my shower and walked out feeling happy and wide awake. I grabbed my towel and dried my hair and body then wrapped it around my waist smirking to myself. Most boys would be jelous of my body. Sure I was proud and stuff, but I not all show-offy _like_ most boys. Infact...I wear dark and baggy clothes to hide most of it. But other than that, yeah.

I walked out of the room and walked down the hall towards the bedroom. I still wasn't sure if it was mine or if it was still Johnnys...or both. I walked in and gathered some clothes that were lying on the bed. I had put them there earlier so I wouldn't have to dig around after my shower. I closed the door abit and removed the towel from my waist. I picked up the baggy, black, torn jeans from the bed and examined them. How long have I had these and not grown into them yet.

I sighed then heard the door creak open and Johnnys voice, "Squee?", completely off guard and surprised, my reaction was to squeak and turn around quickly, as if I were caught doing something bad I was gonna give an explaination for why I was doing waht I was so I wouldn't get in trouble. But that wasn't the case.

I now stood before Johnny completely naked. And being the shy little Squeegee I am, blushed _squeed_ and fainted right there right in the thoughts of embarrasement on my mind. God. How could I faint infront of Johnny?

--------

I woke up who knows how long later. So much for staying up. I groaned and realised I was in the bedroom. Fully clothed and tucked in. I blushed as I sat up and looked down at myself. I was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. It was un-natural and it made me wanna throw up. Thankfully though I didn't. I stood up and was hit with sudden head-rush. Yay! My favorite feeling of all time!...

I staggered to the partially opened door and stopped immidiatly at the sound of Nnys voice and the voice of someone else. Nny was having a conversation with someone. wow. I leaned against the wall and listened to his sane sounding talk with whoever was lucky enough to live this long. I attempted to look out into the hall but pulled back as soon as I saw Nnys shadow not to far away, and he would surely notice me in an instant if I tried to get a peek. Listening was all I could do.

"I'm so proud that you took the boy in Johnny. You're a very responsible man. You can handle this", said the unknown voice. It was abit similar to Nnys except it was abit more jagged and airy.

"Its harder than it seems nailbunny. I mean...its hard yet okay at the same time. He's not all needy and possesive like all the other disgusting, covetous, pricks called humans. He's special. It's like...all he needs is the knowledge that he's him...I like that. He's special like that", he laughed, "and what's funny if he _were_ like all the others...I would hafta kill him",

"Johnny!", snapped...uh...Nailbunny.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But it's true. I would kill him and have little to no regrets. Just getting rid of another fucker of the world. Damn", he mumbled.

"I suppose its a good thing he's different than huh?",

"yes. Very good...Nailbunny?",

"Yes Nny?",

"Is...nnnn...nothing, its nothing. I'm just gonna go check up on him alright?",

"Of course",

Crap! I quickly tip-toed to the bed lifting the covers and squeezing in. But before I could lay down Johnnys head poked in. "Squeeegeee", he sang. He walked in and looked at me smiling. "AH! good you're awake. Finally. Hows about we go get some BrainFreezies...and frooty pops! I love fruity pops", he mused.

I giggled then nodded swinging my feet out from under the blankets and stood up stretching. Except I fell back on the bed still in mid-stretch. I groaned. Stretching so muck, it felt so good. Then finally I snapped out of it lifting myself up and shaking it outta my head. "Sorry, don't you hate it when that happens?", I asked looking up into Nnys blushing face. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a confused look. He coughed into his hand and looked away.

"We can go now, if you'd like", he said glancing at me.

I nodded, "Okay", since I was already dressed I followed him up the flight of stairs.

--------

Affection:Sorry about the last chapter. It was probably the worst chapter in all of man kind. Short and sucky. But I made this one much longer and better so I hope you like it. If not well...you decided to read it to the end. Not me. Plus if you don't like the story all together than...why did you read this chapter, hmm?

lol You thought when Squee was naked infront of Johnny they would...and if not well...your brain clearly isn't as dirty as some. Don't worry if there was gonna be something like that, I would give big bold underlined words **LIKE THIS!!!** at the top. So if your not into that or don't wanna read about it you'll know. I promise!

And if it gets a little wonky at one part its because I accidently started to write in third person rather than first. So I'm sorry about that. My brain stops working when I don't pay attention.


	5. A visit to the AntiChrist

Disclaimer:Jhonen Vasquez! Polly don't own these characters. Bwak! They belong to Jhonen Vasquez, Bwak! (of Guitar Hero)

**Warning**contains slight PepitoXSquee! Like...kissing and stuff like that...mmmyep...**Almost Sex!!** But not really...no sex. Sorry.

--------

It was day when I we went out. I must've been out longer than I thought I had been. During the whole time I couldn't take my gaze off of Nny. He was blushing. Not hard or anything, but a very light, almost an un-noticable blush. And he was smiling. Plus! He didn't kill anyone on the way there or back. I suppose that was good.

But as soon as we got home I went straight back to the room, in much need of time for my own. I needed to think about the occuring events happening in my life right now. My parents are dead, my appetite was even less than before(damn) and I hadn't been to school for...I can't really remember. Maybe a week? Pepito, my best friend, was probably worried about me. I guess my time alone would have to wait. I decided to finish my Freezy first and save my Frooty Pop for later.

I wanted to go see Pepito.

"Johnny?", I asked as I leaned against the door frame of the kitchen where Nny was currently making Skettio's.

"Yeees?", he asked in a happy sing-song voice.

"C-can...I go somewhere?", I asked. He turned towards me with curiosity in his eye.

"Like where?", I bit my lip.

"Pepitos...one of my friends from school", I told him. He gave me a dark look. He didn't like Pepito much, mainly because of him and the whole 'Anti-Christ and Satans

Child' thing. He rubbed the back of his head and averted his gaze towards the floor, in thought.

"Mmm. I suppose. I kids gotta have friends...I suppose...", he mumbled almost inconherently.

I could feel my whole face light up happily. "Really?!", I asked jerking my body forward with excitement.

"Yes. But not for too long please. Y'know I don't like him...almost to the point of wanting to kill him. But if you like him...he can't be all that bad", he muttered.

"Thankyou Johnny!", I said hugging him from behind. His entire body froze but I kinda ignored it as I turned and ran through the doorway down the hall and out the door.

("Just don't be out too long", said Nny too late as he recovered from Squee's little touch)

--------

I walked quickly down the side walk of Pepitos street smiling. I never though I would be this happy to get out on my own to see Pepito again...wait...that came out wrong. I turned the corner and lurched down the walkway towards Pepitos house. I then knocked on the door where a cheerful looking women answered. Pepitos mother. "Oh, hello there. I haven't seen you in awhile Todd. Please come in", she moved aside far enough to let me in. I walked in and watched as she called up the stairs. "Pepito! Your friend is here!",

There was a loud thunderous thud and a sudden pattern of footsteps. Soon enough there was a blur of something, accompanied by someone yelling, "_**S**_**QUEEEGEEE!!!"**, and soon enough I found myself breathless on the ground in pain and a figure ontop of me. "Squeegee! Sgueegee! Squeegee! Squeegee! Squeegee!!!", it yelled.

I managed out a gaking sound before yelling, "Pepito! Get off of me, I can't breathe!",

"Oh", he said crawling off and looking at me as I found my breath. I sat up and leaned into him coughing and gasping. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you. Are you alright? Are you okay? You look pale and thin. You hungry?", he asked while standing up then helping me up as well.

"I'm okay Pepito, enough with the questions", I said dusting myself off and still trying to regain some air.

"Well...can you at least tell me where you've been lately? I've tried going to your place but there was never anyone home. I tried to track you down, but there was always some sorta interference for some reason...and I know what happened to your parents. They cause alot of trouble down there", he said motioning towards the basement. I glared at it.

"I bet they would", there was a moment of silence before Pepito grabbed my by the arm and dragged me upstairs to his room. As soon as we got up there he placed me on the bed and sat next to me while staring at me intensely. "Um...yes?",

"At _least_ tell me where you've been", he said.

"I've...been staying at Johnnys. He's my new legal guardian...I suppose...", I said scrunching my face in thought. I never knew what happened exactly...I guess the cop dealed with it or something. I don't know.

"Johnnys? No wonder you smell like that!...No wonder you look like that!", he said sounding shocked. I looked down at myself then sniffed one of my sleeves.

"I don't smell anything", I said giving him a mischevious look.

"You've been staying there too long thats why. So Squee. Hows he been treating you? Has he been meeting your needs...both mentally _and physically?_", he said it while smirking. I looked at him disgusted and surprised.

"Pepito!! You know that's just sick!",

"I know, I know!...but seriously, you're okay there right?", he asked.

"Yes, I'm doing fine Pepit-", _mmph_!

I found myself on my back(again) with my wrists pinned to the bed and Pepitos knees inbetween my legs with his ankles pinning my legs down. I struggled abit, wanting to desperatly break away. I soon gave in as I fond myself too weak against the demon child. Though the kiss was rough, it was shy and gentle as well. I closed my eyes slowly and let him just take over me. It felt too good to pass up. To good to fight back.

A few minutes went by without breathing and I heard the door handle click. "Pepito-", Pepito pulled away quickly, throwing an outstretched arm towards the door so that it slammed and locked through the small space between the bit his mother opened.

"Not now mother!! My and Squee are doing something!!", he demanded in a harsh threatening voice. There was no response but quick pitter-patters walking away from the door.

Pepitos eyes softened and he turned back towards me. He smirked. Then leaned down and placed another gentle kiss onto my lips. He moved his lips slightly and licked my bottom lip, nibbling it. Shyly, I opened my mouth letting his tongue slid in cautiously. I could feel his tongue gliding against my own, then wondering around it and tangling with mine. This was just too much! My brain must've shut down the moment his lips touched mine.

I was ready to push him away, but then I moaned as I felt his claws slid up my abdomen. It made a shiver run up my spine and goosebumps raise on my arms. He disconnected the kiss and began a trail of smaller kisses down my neck. I gasped sharply as the unfamiliar feeling of someones teeth sank into my skin. I let out an unintentional squeak as his tongue licked up the trail of warm liquid leaking out of my skin.

"Pe-Pepito...", I moaned. I closed my eyes completely and arched my back. It hurt so much, but it only hurt because I couldn't get more. I bit my lip as I felt his hands going up my body as he took off my shirt. He flung it somewhere and licked my stomach making my giggle. He brought himself up and began sucking on one of my nipples. I felt my whole body tense and another moan erupt from my throat.

'What would Nny do if he found me like this...NNY!' My eyes flung open and I shot up, flinging Pepito backwards. "Ow", he mumbled. I saw Pepito look at me with a worried face, "I'm sorry Squee. Did I hurt you? If I did I'm sorry, I didn't know you were-",

"It's not that!...I can't do this Pepito...I'm sorry", I told him standing up then grabbing my shirt from his dresser, where it had landed when it was thrown. I slipped it on and walked towards the door to have Pepitos warm hands grab my wrist.

"Don't Leave me Squee!...at least...not until you tell me why I can't have you", he said. His words rang harshly in my ears and I turned to him with abit of guilt. I hated to hurt Pepito this way. I knew he had feelings for me for awhile now. It started sometime last year. He slowly started to behave differently around me. He became abit less agressive, yet more seductive. But he was awfully good at hiding it because he always went chasing girls around.

"I just can't. I like you Pepito...alot...and I might've...been yours but I already...I think I already love somebody else", I muttered blushing, then rubbing my arm.

I could see the fire in Pepitos eyes(Literally!) He bared his fangs, which seemed to grow larger and his hands balled into fists. "Who?", he managed to grumble out. I was hesitant. What if Pepito wanted to kill Johnny...what would happen...would he really do that? "Tell me **NOW** Squee!".

I bit my lips and looked to the side. "Nny", I whispered.

"What!?", he sounded disbelieving.

I clentched my hands into fists and hung my head, "I love Johnny!", I yelled as loud as I could. But I calmed and sniffled alittle and looked to the corner of his room, "...but...I'm too scared to tell him. I don't know how he'll react", I whispered.

Pepitos eyes softened and he walked towards me. He rested a hand on my shoulder and he used his other hand to strock my cheek. "I gues...I was ready to destroy whoever it was that you fell in love with...but after hearing you say it was '_him_' and seeing your reaction...I just can't bring myself to do it...Plus I can't kill him anyway so...", he laughed then glanced at me. "I guess I'll have to deal with my jealousy and see how events turn out. Wanna play some video games? I have Guitar Hero", he sang.

I immidiatly brightened. "Your on!"

--------

Affection:SO! I just wanted to say, I do love PepitoXSquee so I snuck it in...no sex! Okay, just...no, no, no! I just love the idea of Pepito secretly being in love Todd. It's so adorable don't you agree? And events went a little too fast, I know, and I'm soooo sorry about that! I was just so excited to type it down as ideas flooded into my almost non-existant brain. So the **ALMOST** sex was a taste of my style when I actually get to it with Nny and Todd...hope you enjoyed! Plz Review! I lurves getting reviews! They make me feel special And I _honostly _didn't think I would get this far without giving up! But don't worry! I will not stop updating! I'm too inspired by you great and wonderful people to give up! Thankyou 8-)

PS:If you don't like PepitoXSquee...I'm sorry! Plz don't stop reading the story! That was only to get it out of my system and out of the way! TTTT Keep reading! Im sorry! Especially to those who hate the pairing and the thought of them even making out! It will not happen again! (coughin_this_storycough)


	6. Ignore Chapter

Dear Readers:

I would just like to say...ahem

**I'M HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK!!!**hyperventalates I have like...less than a half of the next part done! I need suggestions! _**SUGGESTIONS!**_

--

Its about Todd being able to hear the 'voices' Nailbunny introduced to Todd...he's freaked out that he can't see nailbunny yet...cries Im just gonna go die now...so if you wanna see more then your gonna have to help me...plz? First suggestion gets a small part...like...one of Pepitos friends...or something...I'll think of som'm for a reward...sniffle...**YES I'M THAT DESPERATE!**

I wanna work on it and you wanna read right? Plz help me!...Plz?

Affection


	7. The Voice

Disclaimer:I dun own the purdyful characters! Jhonen Vasquez! Our almight lord...does.

--

It was night, with a full moon outside. And yet Pepito and I were still playing Rock Band! I was vocals and he was on drums(surprising huh?..nnng...maybe not). While I kept getting top performer, he kept getting most energy most streaks. I had completely lost track of time while playing, Johnny was probably worried too. So we decided to play one more gig then I had to go.

We finished it with five stars thankfully. He got most streaks again but I got most energy. "Okay, Pepito. I have to go now or else Johnny will get worried", I said hugging him. He hugged back then waved at me as I walked out of his room and down the hall, down the stairs. I waved by at Pepitos mom and made my way outside, into the cool, crisp night air. I pulled my sleeves down over my hands and continued my walk home. It was abit spooky, there wasn't a sound, not even a light down the street. There was an eerie feeling to it. I let my breathes out slowly then glanced to the side feeling paranoid, I thought I heard a sound. It was only a cat.

Finally I got home. But only to find a pool of blood forming on the steps. I could feel my eyes widen and I opened the door slowly to find a man hanging from the ceiling, his throat, along his forearms and his chest cut wide open and his legs cut off from the knees. I had never seen a victim like this before. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt somebody lunge at me from behind. I opened my eyes and saw a bloody knife infront of me. My heart began to pump furiously. Those were Johnnys hands holding it. "Heya Squee! You're late y'know", he sang.

"I'm sorry Nny. Me and Pepito were just playing guitar hero and I guess I lost track of time", I said nervously. He gave me a light squeeze and let go. "I guess I should've payed more attention. I'm really sorry", I repeated hanging my head then glancing up to see him looking down at me.

"Its okay. I guess I should say sorry as well...y'know. For the mess", he gave a small laugh, "go watch T.V or something. I'll deal with this bastard", he said looking up at the body. I nodded and immidiatly rushed off to the T.V room. I was about to turn the TV on when there was a little whisper. I glanced to the side to find no one there.

"Johnny?" I asked. There was no response. I gulped. "Johnny", I said again, in a more demanding voice. I looked side to side hoping to see him, or somebody there. But there was no one. I shuddered and turned the TV on. Maybe the sound of the TV would take my mind of the whisper.

I sighed and cuddled more into the couch when I heard it again. It was coming from my mind. I immidiatly thought it was Shmee, but I remembered I had left him at home when I went to go pick up my stuff. That meant it was a different voice. I looked around paranoid for a second then huddled into the corner of the couch. I strained my ears and listened carefully for any sound that might indicate that someone was around. Like foot steps, breathing or a pulse. But there was only a small voice, getting louder.

I turned the TV off and ran downstairs. "Johnny!", I cried. A long trail of blood, was on everystep. Just as I was slipping on my way down the stairs, he caught me by grabbed my wrists and pulling me forward. I weeped abit then looked up to see him looking back.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

I panted abit then looked around paranoid, "I...I think I'm hearing voices!" I tightened my hands into tight fists and pushed them against my cheeks. "Voices are out to get me!" I began to pant again.

Johnny gave me a 'thats just retarded' look and laughed, "You sure its not just Shmee? You always seem to talk to him...hey...what ever happened to him anyway?"

"I left him at home. He was telling me bad things. But Johnny, I'm serious! There was a voice, it came from nowhere...and it was really freaky" I hung my head and felt a small tear roll down my cheek.

I heard Nny sigh then glance to the side. I heard the voice again. Johnny just continued to look at the wall. The voice whispered something again and I saw him look back at me, "I heard it again", I shivered.

His eyes widened and he let me go. I stepped back onto the stair behind me, causing me to slip abit but catch my balance. I was now face to face with him. "What do you mean?...You actually heard that?" he sounding unbelieving.

I nodded then froze, "you mean...you heard it to?" I asked. It was a little more comforting that Johnny heard it as well. But I wasn't sure if that confirmed I wasn't going crazy.

We stood there in silence for a minute before Nny sighed, turned around and walked back down stairs, "Um...do whatever you want...I'm gonna go further down", he muttered.

"I want to go with you!"

"We've been through this Squee. Your not to go down there...it's for your own safety", he said before proceeding.

"What can be so bad about it? I mean...I've watched you kill tons of times, I've seen what you can do...and if anything down there is harmful...your there to protect me right?" I was hoping for a nod.

"NO! I can't protect you from whats down there. Even though everything down there are my creations...I can't protect you from them. I'm sorry", he said before walking down the stairs until he was gone.

I just stood there. Feeling slightly hurt inside. Was it that he couldn't protect me from everything down there...or he wouldn't protect me from everything down there. I sniffled and headed back upstairs. I guess I would have to spend there rest of my time alone '**upstairs!**'

I continued to walk up the stairs and I heard the voice again. More loudly though this time. '_Don't be sad, Todd'_

"Why Do You Keep Bugging Me!!" I cried. I ran the rest of they way up the stairs, I could feel my blood pumping and my heart beating. As I reached the top of the stairs I paused to take a breath. Was the voice really inside my head? Or was it a voice to somebody I couldn't see? It was possible. If I'm alive and there, anything is possible.

I looked around once more. I still didn't see anything. No apperitions of any kind. Not even a bug. I shuddered and walked into the kitchen. I sat on the counter and awaited Nny to come back up. Right now. I really didn't want to be alone...but then again...I wasn't.

--

Affection: If you feel you need to slap me...I don't blame you...sorry for the wait...yeah...


End file.
